


What the Moon Sees

by obsessions123



Series: The Core Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: Just when I thought it was all over...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Core Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717036
Kudos: 2





	What the Moon Sees

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this short story for class, thought i'd share. enjoy! :)

**What The Moon Sees**

Just when I thought it was over and he would say “Let’s head home,” as he usually does, he turned to look at me. I smiled at him, hoping my eyes were twinkling like they do in the movies when they look at the one they love. Even after two years together I still got that feeling, that feeling of wanting to impress him and be beautiful for him and have him think I am beautiful. Even though he has seen me at my worst and he makes me more comfortable than anyone ever has, he never ceases to get those butterflies in my stomach excited and fluttering around inside me. Especially then as he looked at me with those sparkling eyes of his. He probably wasn’t even aware that the moon was highlighting his face so beautifully, making him look ethereal. He looked so perfect it was like he and the moon had conspired to find the perfect way to make my heart melt just by looking at his face.

He always makes me forget where I am when I get lost in his eyes like this. Yet still, even though I do, being lost in them feels like home. 

I have so many memories with those eyes. Memories like that random day when we were shopping and walked by the pet store while they were doing pet adoptions and we seriously considered getting a puppy. We were there for hours looking at this tiny golden retriever with the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. We would hold him, and cuddle him, and I cried when he fell asleep in my arms. I cried even harder when we decided we didn’t have the time to take care of him properly and walked away. I was silent as we walked to his car. The day had turned to night and I felt as though the many stars in the sky were mocking me by having companions next to them. 

“Let’s head home.” he said, opening the door for me to get in. I worried that when the puppy woke up he would wonder where we were and be sad. Dylan had told me that he was just a puppy and probably wouldn’t remember us. He said that the puppy would wake up and see his toy and be happy all over again. His comforting words and his hand on my leg as we drove home put my heart at ease. I was no longer jealous of the stars.

Memories like when his great grandma died and it was the first time I saw him cry. He broke down in my arms and sobbed. His entire body shook from the force of his pain expelling his body through tears. I held him tight against me and ran my hands through his hair, shushing him and trying to calm him down. We had moved to sit on his front porch and looked at the stars as he told me stories of her. We were sweating from the humid summer air sticking to our skin, but neither of us wanted to go inside, feeling a strange comfort from something bigger than us in the night.

Memories like when we had gone to my cousin’s wedding and it was the first time he had seen me so dressed up. He couldn’t keep his hands off me the whole night and I loved the way he looked at me. I had never felt so beautiful. It was as if I was the only girl in the world. Which sounds so cliche but it was true. I felt it too. It felt as if, even though we were at a wedding, we were the only people to know love. I had really felt it later that night once the partying had died down and people were starting to leave. He had whispered in my ear, “Let’s head home.” and I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was going to make me feel that love that only he and I knew.

I wondered what he saw now, under the moon and the stars, next to the gentle waves providing the soundtrack to our evening. Did he see someone just as magnificent as him? Or did he see someone more so, or less so? Hopefully it was equal. But still, I wondered if he thought I had wrangled up the stars and in the sky and put them in my eyes just for him to be able to see them up close. 

I thought about the moon then. How much it must have seen. I wondered what it was seeing now.

We had begun the night watching a movie in the theatre that I had been wanting to see. He then took me to my favorite restaurant, saying he was craving a good burger. He let me go on and on about the movie. Normally he would converse more with me and join in with conversation about the movie, but instead he sat there, quiet. I knew he was listening, and engaged in what I was saying because that’s just who he is, a good listener. I didn’t want to bother him too much about being overly quiet either, I just assumed he was tired. Which is why I was so surprised when he suggested we take a walk on the beach, and even more so expecting him to call it a night and take me home as he had turned to look at me.

The beach we walked barefoot on was lit up by both the bright moon bouncing off the gentle waves of the ocean, and the string lights that hung on every palm tree in sight. It was a strangely quiet night on the beach, especially considering it was summer so people stayed out later, but I wasn’t going to complain. The beach is my favorite place in the whole world and it is even better when you get it all to yourself. 

He smiled back at me and grabbed my left hand, the other one was holding my sandals so I could feel the sand stick to my feet and squish in between my toes. Walking the beach at night is always so much more relaxing because the sand isn’t white hot and burning from the blazing sun. At night, going barefoot won’t burn, it feels slightly cold, but relaxing. The warm waves gently lapping at our feet and washing away the sand that had gotten stuck keeps our skin from erupting in goosebumps.

“Evangeline,” he said. I hummed in response, still lost in his eyes. “I uh,” he looked down. My smile dropped as I sensed his unease, finally beginning to feel the tension now that I was back in reality. Still though, I stayed quiet. 

“I need to ask you something.” he said, looking at me.

“Okay.” I said. My palms began to sweat and I wished I could put my sandals down so I could wrap my arms around myself. I felt strangely exposed. My heart started pounding harder in my chest as I felt a small amount of adrenaline rush through my body. 

“So we’ve been dating for a while now,” he began. My heart started racing faster. “And I love you so much, so much more than I ever thought was possible for a person to love.” he hesitated. “But,” my heart sank. I could literally feel all the color drain from my face in the anticipation of what he was about to say. My insides felt cold but my skin felt hot and I worried I was about to have an anxiety attack. “But I just can’t-'' I searched his face. My eyes surely reflected all the light surrounding us as they danced over his features, but I didn’t care about the light and how I looked now. I wished the moon could whisper to me what was going on.

A breeze went through, chilling my moistened skin, but I didn’t register the cold. “I can’t have you as my girlfriend anymore, because the truth is Angie, I just don’t want to.” I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Uh, what I mean to say is,” he looked down. “I want you as more than my girlfriend.” he looked back up at me, searching my eyes, the sparkles once again noticeable in his as they flicked back and forth between mine. My mouth slammed shut.

My eyes averted down to his hand that was coming out of his pocket that I don’t even remember him reaching into, and revealing a small velvet box. He kept holding my left hand as he lowered down to the sand, on one knee. I dropped my sandals, my hand coming up to cover my mouth that flew open in shock. I had thought I was about to lose him. I had thought that this was going to be it. 

“Evangeline,” he said, opening the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that shone brighter than anything I had ever seen. The moon beams on the ocean be damned. “I want you as my wife.” Tears were streaming down my face now but I didn’t even feel them, I couldn’t register anything else that was going on at that moment but him. The man of my dreams got down on one knee in front of me. “Will you marry me?” he finally asked. I gasped out a laugh and nodded my head. “Yes?” he asked with a bright but questioning smile.

“Yes!” I exclaimed, feeling like I could burst with excitement. I wanted to jump up and down or run or do something. I had so much energy suddenly and no outlet to release the tension. I could only just stand there vibrating with excitement as he slipped the ring on my finger. A ring that would forever occupy that space. A ring that will remind me every day of our love. His love for me and my love for him will forever be a physical, tangible, thing wrapped around my finger.

I felt the chill of the gold band touching my finger and cooling the rest of it as it slid all the way on. His touch followed it though, warming my cooled skin right back up. 

I squealed a much too girly sound once it was on and immediately went to grab him as he stood up. I hugged him harder than I ever had. Thinking back, I was probably choking him with my arms wrapped around his neck so tightly. He probably thought the same thing about me, worried now that he was almost crushing my insides as his strong arms held my waist so hard. At the time though, we didn’t care. We were just so, so happy to be engaged and holding one another. 

I began to cry. He laughed and pulled back and grabbed my face so he could kiss me, wetting his own face from my tears of joy.

“I love you.” I said with a sob. He laughed again and pulled me in tighter, holding my head against his chest. 

“I love you too.”

I had asked him about it later though, about why he had set it up like he was going to break up with me. He had just shaken his head and explained that he had prepared something better to say but was so nervous that he forgot it and just started rambling. I laughed and told him that there was no reason to be nervous and that he was the guy of my dreams and that of course I’d say yes. He told me that because I was the girl of his dreams he was crazy nervous and didn’t want to mess it up. He wanted it to be perfect for me. 

I remember looking up at the moon as he held me, as my fiance held me. I smiled up at the moon and analyzed all the dark spots from craters that were visible, all the way to where I was standing. I wondered if it had ever seen such a happy person. I wondered if I was the happiest person to have ever smiled at the moon. 

I wondered if it was happy for me too. It had seen all the ups and downs of my life, with and without Dylan. I think both the moon and I can attest to the fact that all of the nights after meeting him had been some of the happiest of my entire life. We can both agree that he makes me happier than anything else in the world.

I don’t know what I would have done if he had broken up with me instead of proposed. I would have instead probably been the saddest person the moon had ever seen. Unfortunately, sometimes life does work that way. But sometimes too, it doesn’t. 


End file.
